Un encuentro casual
by Dianachu9
Summary: Por que un simple cambio en tu rutina y un encuentro casual son capases de cambiar tu vida...Touko y Touya estaran por descubrirlo. Chessshipping
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos como hace poco descargue el juego de pokèmon Black, quise hacer un fanfic sobre la pareja protagonista del juego (Touko/White y Touya/Black), sinceramente me gusto mucho la pareja, pero no hay muchos fanfics en español sobre ellos U.U, y por eso la idea de este fic.

Espero sea de su agrado, y disculpen si tengo errores de ortografía a veces se me pasan y Word no es muy bueno corrigiendo: P.

**Declaimer: **Pokèmon no me pertenece

Por cierto la historia se desarrolla en un universo diferente, donde todos los personajes del juego tienen una vida completamente normal.

Sin nada más que decir los dejo seguir con la lectura.

**Un encuentro casual**

**Capitulo I**

Era un frió día de invierno, un joven de unos quince años de edad se encontraba parado debajo de un árbol mirando al horizonte, buscando algo de coherencia a lo que minutos antes el había echo.

Miro al cielo y cerrando sus ojos, recordó uno por uno los hechos que lo habían llevado a ese pequeño incidente. En los cuales se miro a si mismo vistiéndose apresuradamente para ir a la escuela, pues un pequeño error de cálculos provoco que cambiara la hora de su reloj despertador por una hora mas tarde, bajo corriendo las escaleras, las cuales conocía a la perfección, pero debido a su prisa por salir de casa tropezó y cayo, llamando por completo la atención de su madre quien le pregunto.

-¿Touya te encuentras bien?-

El chico miro a su madre, quien evidentemente estaba preocupada por el, pero solo sonrió y le respondió tranquilamente

-No te preocupes estoy bien-

Una ves que vio a su madre mas tranquila, decidió seguir con su camino, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida, para después seguir con su carrera, su pelo castaño se alborotaba cada vez mas por la velocidad con la que corría, cruzaba una a una las calles, prácticamente sin mirar a ambos lados, si bien sabia que era algo peligro, decidió no darle importancia pues llegar a tiempo era su prioridad, y tan pronto como vio la inconfundible silueta de la escuela, se tranquilizo un poco, levanto su mano derecha para ver la hora y vio que aun le quedaban cinco minutos para llegar a tiempo, miro la escuela y vio que faltaban dos cuadras para llegar, así que tomo las fuerzas que aun le quedaban y corrió a toda velocidad, llegando a penas justo a tiempo antes de que cerraran la puerta.

Corrió a su salón de clases, en el momento en el que abrió la puerta la atención de todos se dirigió hacia el, ya que la forma tan agresiva en la que abrió interrumpió la clase, provocando que el maestro lo regañara.

-A señor touya, me alegro que haya decidido venir a clases-

-Lo siento es solo que- trato de explicar el chico pero fue interrumpido por el maestro

-no necesito explicaciones, mejo diríjase a su lugar y ya no interrumpa mas la clase-

Sin nada más que decir Touya se dirigió a su lugar, junto a la ventana en el último lugar de la fila. Junto a el se encontraba uno de sus mejores amigos, un chico de pelo negro y lentes, y frente a el su mejor amiga una chica de pelo rubio y ojos azules, como era de esperarse touya noto la curiosidad en el rostro de su amigos.

Después de varias horas de clase, llego el descanso y tal como el chico se lo imagino sus dos amigos comenzaron a hacerle preguntas, la primera en preguntar fue Bianca

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde?-

-haha es que se desajusto el despertador y sonó mucho mas tarde de lo usual- respondió el chico castaño algo apenado

-y es por eso que es buena idea también programar el celular para evitar que cosas así pasen, aunque conociéndote lo mas probable es que te hayas equivocad con la hora y tu fuiste el que desajusto el despertador- respondió el pelinegro mientras acomodaba sus lentes

Era como si el chico hubiera leído la mente de Touya, pues toda su teoría era completamente correcta, esto lo dejo completamente confundido, y con una expresión de sorpresa en su cara, la cual provoco la riza de de Bianca.

Los tres amigos continuaron con su plática hasta que el descanso termino y continuaron las clases. En donde touya no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de prestar atención a lo que el maestro decía, el solo miaba por la ventana y hubiera seguido así de no ser por que el timbre de salida lo distrajo, sacándolo de su mundo.

Guardo sus cosas dispuesto a irse pero el maestro le hablo

-Touya-

-ma…mande- respondió nervioso el chico pues pensó que el maestro lo regañaría de nuevo, pero este solo le hablo amablemente

-te pediré que te quedes a limpiar el salón, si lo limpias, ignorare el hecho de que llegaste tarde y no te pondré la falta, ¿estas deacuerdo?-

-Claro- dijo al mismo tiempo que asentía con la cabeza

El maestro se despidió de su alumno, touya espero un momento a que su profesor se fuera, y aprovecho para mandarle un mensaje a su amigo cheren, diciéndole que mejor se fueran, pues el se quedaría a limpiar el salón, y no sabia cuanto tiempo se tardaría.

Una hora después de que comenzó a limpiar, miro el salón y vio que ya había terminado, sonrió por su buen trabajo y por que había cumplido su parte del trato, solo tenia que esperar a que su maestro cumpliera su parte. Axial que tomo su mochila y se encamino a la salida.

Camino lentamente por el camino que lleva a su casa, pero justo cuando pasaba a un lado del parque vio algo que llamo por completo su atención, una joven de aproximadamente la misma edad que el, solo que de alguna forma ella paresia estar perdida.

El se acerco a ella, la miro por un momento, noto que ella se paresia mucho a el, ambos tenían el pelo castaño, la única diferencia era el color de los ojos, el los tenia de un color ámbar, mientras ella los tenia de un color azul zafiro, en los cuales se perdió por un momento sin darse cuenta que ella se había acercado a el, y le pregunto.

-¿Sabes donde esta la preparatoria de la ciudad?-

-a...Um…esta en esa dirección- respondió sonrojado, y apunto el camino por cual hace unos minutos el se encontraba caminando.

-gracias-le respondió con una sonrisa, y se dispuso a ir hacia donde el le había dicho o eso iba a hace cuando el le hablo

-Si yo fuera tú ya no iría-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella intrigada por la actitud del chico

-haha es que ya es algo tarde, como para que aun siga abierta y te puedas inscribir en ella-

-¿Enserio?, hmmm-

-No te preocupes mañana puedes inscribirte, solo no olvides que el horario es de ocho a tres- le respondió con una sonrisa

-almenos esta vez no me perderé-contesto algo apenada

El la observo por un momento, solo contemplándola, ya que para el era casi mágico, el haberla conocido de esa manera, y le paresia aun mas sorprendente el que se estuviera enamorando de alguien con quien apenas hubiera intercambiado no mas de unas cuantas palabras.

Después de un incomodo silencio entre los dos donde sus miradas de ves en cuando se encontraban, el pudo sentir, almenos por un instante que ella pensaba lo mismo que el, y aun cuando creyó que era simplemente su imaginación, el decidió ignorar ese pensamiento, y acortando la distancia entre los dos, el acerco su rostro al de ella, quien para ese momento ya se encontraba bastante sonrojada, por el atrevimiento del chico, que cada vez sentía mas cerca de ella, a tal grado que ambos pudieron sentir la respiración del otro, se miraron nueva mente, esta vez era una mira cómplice que les indicaba que lo que estaban a punto de hacer no estaba del todo mal, si bien ellos no se conocían y apenas se habían hablado, ambos podían sentir ese sentimiento calido llamado amor, ese mismo sentimiento que los impulso a hacer de ese "encuentro casual" algo marcado por el destino, algo que ni siquiera ellos pudiera planear, pero que ambos sentían, y así con un simple beso, un beso corto he inocente, el cual demostró todo lo que sentían pero no podían expresar con palabras.

El se separo un poco de ella esperando, que ella se enojara o algo parecido, pero lo que le sorprendió es que eso nunca paso, ella simplemente le sonrió, y mirando la hora en su celular le dijo

-Ya es tarde tengo que irme-

-lo siento- se disculpo el chico mirando al suelo

-No tienes por que disculparte, de cierta forma yo también quería que eso pasara-

-En ese caso ¿podría ser que te enamoraste de mi?- pregunto el sonrojado y sorprendido a la vez

-podría decirse que si….-le respondió aun mas sonrojada que el

Y sin poder ocultar su emoción, Touya salto de felicidad, pero después paso por su mente una pregunta que hasta entonces había pasado por alto

-¿Disculpa, cual es tu nombre?-

-Mi nombre…a si me llamo Touko, y tu ¿como te llamas?-

-haha claro, yo me llamo Touya-

-Bueno Touya, supongo que nos veremos mañana, en la preparatoria- la chica se despidió dandole un beso en la mejilla

El se sonrojo y solo la miro irse por el horizonte.

Poco a poco el abrió los ojos, y volviendo a la realidad, miro nuevamente en la dirección en la que ella se fue, y se dispuso a seguirla, tenia que alcanzarla y mientras corría, el pensó

-Es sorprendente como un simple he insignificante cambio en mi rutina fue capas de cambiar mi vida, por que si yo nunca me hubiera levantado tarde, o si no me hubiera quedado a limpiar el salón, jamás la hubiera conocido -

Miro al frente, y pudo distinguir la figura de la misma chica a quien había conocido hace unos instantes, pero que sabia que era la indicada para el

-¡Touko! Espera- grito touya

La joven volteo, y en cuanto lo vio sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo lleno de alegría y solo alcanzo a susurrar

-Touya…-

Lo deje en continuara pronto subire el siguiente capitulo, que sera desde el punto de vista de Touko.

Espero reviews XD

Nos leemos luego

Dianachu fuera


	2. Chapter 2

D: lamento haberme tardado en publicar este segundo capítulo, pero hace dos semanas que entre a la escuela, y como por arte de magia la inspiración no llegaba -.-, en fin aproveche un pequeño momento que tuve de creatividad (Cuando escuchaba la el tema de "Emotion" del juego de pokèmon B&W, que por cierto ambienta muy bien la parte inicial y final de este capitulo xD) y me puse a escribir este Cáp., que como dije antes es desde el punto de vista de Touko ^^, en fin basta de contar mis problemas :9.

**Declaimer:** pokèmon no me pertenece (ojala fuera así TwT…)

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Un encuentro casual**

**Capitulo II**

El frió de ese día provocaba que la mayoría de la gente se encontrara en sus casas, a excepción de una chica de pelo castaño, que caminaba tranquilamente por una solitaria calle, cuando escucho que alguien decía su nombre.

-¡Touko! Espera-

Inmediatamente miro atrás, y se encontró con un chico de pelo castaño que corría hacia ella, lentamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve tono carmesí, pues había recordado lo que hace unos momentos había pasado entre los dos, y por un momento peso en todos los hechos que la a orillaron a conocerlo.

Era temprano en, solo un reloj despertador rompían el silencio y en la habitación de touko quien adormilada tomaba el despertador para apagarlo, y seguir durmiendo

Habían transcurrido ya tres horas desde que el despertador sonó, cuando por la puerta entro un gran perro blanco, que inmediatamente salto a la cama, despertando tan sorpresivamente a la joven, quien sin poder evitarlo callo de su cama.

Desde el suelo miro a su inquieta mascota, para regañarla

-¡Hashiko!, sal ahora mismo de mi cuarto-el perro asustado salio del cuarto

Una vez que el torbellino de cuatro patas salio del cuarto, touko miro el reloj y se sorprendió al ver que eran las once quince, al parecer nuevamente durmió de mas.

Se dirigió al baño tomo una ducha, cuando salio busco un poco de ropa, lo que le resultaba un poco difícil pues debido a su reciente cambio de hogar, nada se encontraba en su debido lugar, después de varios intentos de búsqueda, ella recordó que en su maleta tenia un cambio de ropa.

Tomo su maleta, y saco un cambio de ropa, feliz de afín haber encontrado algo que ponerse, una vez que se vistió, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar un improvisado desayuno, que consistía en una tostada con mermelada y un vaso de leche, miro la comida y agradeció el echo de que sus padres se encontraran ocupados trayendo los muebles que faltaban, después de todo si vieran la hora a la que se despertó y el desayuno que reataba comiendo, hubiera sido motivo de un sermón.

Después de que recogió sus platos, tomo su abrigo negro y se dirigió a la salida, en cuanto salio miro de un lado a otro, tratando de orientarse, solamente tenia que inscribirse en su nueva escuela, pero como se supone que lo aria si apenas se acababa de mudar y no conocía a donde ir.

Camino por un rato, memorizando el camino que había tomado, para así poder regresar fácilmente a casa. Metió su mano en su bolsillo y saco su celular para mirar la hora.

-¡Ya pasa de la una!- se sorprendió pues le parecía imposible que el tiempo pasara tan rápido

Volvió a guardar su celular y camino un poco hasta que vio a una señora de edad avanzada, que cargaba unas cuantas bolsas en ambas manos, pero debido a la edad se veía agotada, sin dudarlo dos veces la joven se acercó a ella para ofrecerle su ayuda.

-Disculpe, ¿puedo ayudarla?- pregunto amablemente

- no te molestes-

-No se preocupe, no es molestia, además me gusta ayudar-

-Gracias jovencita, por cierto que falta de modales mi nombre es Azumi-

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Touko-

Una ve que se presentaron, la joven tomo ambas bolsas, y se dispuso a encaminar a la señora hasta su casa.

Caminaron por un rato mas, conversando de algunos temas como el clima frió, la comida o anécdotas, cuando por fin llegaron a la casa de Azumi, Que para sorpresa de la castaña, estaba muy cerca de su casa

-"vaya prácticamente volví a donde comencé"- Pensó ella, mientras esperaba a que, la señora saliera de su casa

-muchas gracias por haberme acompañado-agradeció Azumi- Espero no haberte causado molestias-

-No, de echo fue agradable conversar un rato con usted-respondió sonrojada –de cualquier forma me encontraba un tanto perdida, y gracias a usted llegue cerca de mi casa-

-¿Perdida?-

-Si es que no conozco la ciudad, me perdí-

-Entiendo, y ¿puedo saber que es lo que buscabas?-

-Claro, estaba buscando la preparatoria-

-La preparatoria, se encuentra muy cerca de donde nos conocimos-

-Enserio- se alegro la castaña

-haha, si caminas un poco mas delante de la parada de autobuses, llegaras a un jardín, y desde hay podrás encontrar fácilmente la escuela, cualquier persona te dirá donde esta-

-¡Que bien! Gracias-

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberme ayudado-

Touko se sonrojo y solo sonrió, para después despedirse, y seguir con su camino; corrió hasta el lugar, donde le dijo Azumi, y tal como ella lo dio, el jardín se encontraba cerca.

En cuanto llego al jardín se sentó fatigada en una banca, para descansar por un rato, y nuevamente saco el ulular de su bolsillo

-Las tres cincuenta…- cerró los ojos y pensó –"Me pregunto si ¿aun estará abierta la escuela?"-

Suspiro pesadamente, y busco a alguien que le dijera que dirección debía tomar, cuando vio a un chico de pelo castaño y alborotado, que estaba cerca de ella.

Touko se acerco al joven para preguntarle

-¿Sabes donde esta la preparatoria, de la ciudad?-

-a…um…esta en esa dirección-

Ella noto que el se sonrojo, esa acción le pareció muy tierna, enserio ese chico se veía muy lindo así, -"pero que estoy pensando, ni siquiera lo conozco"-, pensó para si misma y después lo miro para agradecerle, con una sonrisa, y dirigirse a donde el le dijo, cuando escucho que el le hablaba

-Si fuera tú ya no iría-

-¿Por qué?

-Haha es que ya es algo tarde como para que siga tarde, como para que aun siga abierta y te puedas inscribir en ella

-¿Enserio?, Hmmm- se desanimo, después de todo lo que batallo por encontrar la escuela, llego tarde

-No te preocupes, mañana puedes inscribirte, solo no olvides que el horario es de ocho a tres-

La sonrisa del chico provoco que Touko se apenara, y diera una simple respuesta

-Almenos esta vez no me perderé-

Lo miro nueva mente, y en un instante, en el cual ella se perdió en sus tiernos ojos color ámbar, sintió como el calor subía hasta sus mejillas e inevitablemente se sonrojaba.

El silencio creado entre ambos la incomodaba, tal ves el ya había notado que ella se encontraba sonrojada, y eso lo hubiera puesto nervioso, o tal vez era ella la que no sabia que hacer, ya que cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban de nuevo, ella sentía un inexplicable nerviosismo en su cuerpo, cuando se dio cuenta de algo, no podía ser que ella se enamorara de el, aun chico de quien no sabia absolutamente nada, pero que igual la hacia estremecer.

Lo miro nuevamente y pudo notar por un momento que el se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, quien sabe en que pensaba, pero algo le dijo que ambos sentían lo mismo, pero decidió ignorarlo, no podía ser que el pensara lo mismo que ella…o si.

Sintió como el se acerco mas a ella, y se sonrojo nuevamente, y en cuanto, lo miro a los ojos noto una inmensa ternura en ellos, se alegro al saberlo, después de todo los dos pensaban lo mismo, y que mas daba si apenas lo acababa de conocer, se había enamorado, y al parecer el le correspondía, Ya no importaba si se besaban, después de todo no podía estar mal el que los dos sintieran "amor".

Lentamente ella comenzó a cerrar los ojos, y sintió como el rozaba su labios con los de ella, su primer beso se lo robo un perfecto extraño, un chico a quien apenas había conocido, y con quien había compartido unas cuantas palabras, la estaba besando como si nada. Pero algo le decía que eso no estaba mal, después de todo si ambos sentían lo mismo.

Torpemente le correspondió el beso, y así dejando se llevar por ese mágico e inesperado momento, ella hizo de ese "encuentro casual", algo aparentemente marcado por el destino.

Noto como el se alejaba de ella, al parecer el chico esperaba que ella se enojara, pero como podía estarlo, si ese primer beso fue tan lindo. Lo miro y recordó que ya era tarde, tal vez sus padres ya habían llegado a la casa.

-Ya es tarde tengo que irme- dijo aun perdida en sus pensamientos

-Lo siento-

Lo miro intrigada, el se estaba disculpando, ¿Por qué lo hacia si ambos querían que pasara?

-No tienes por que disculparte, después de todo yo también quería que eso pasara- fue lo único que pudo responder

Cuando el le hizo una pregunta que la tomo por sorpresa

-En ese caso ¿podría ser que te enamoraste de mí?-

Nerviosa y sonrojada ella respondió

-Podría decirse que si…-

Miro nuevamente al chico, quien comenzó a saltar de alegría, soltó una pequeña risita al verlo así de feliz, ella jamás había conocido a un chico tan efusivo, almenos no como el.

-Disculpa, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Mi nombre…- de golpe salio de su mundo y respondió -a si me llamo Touko- Lo miro y le regreso la pregunta – Y tu ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Haha claro, yo me llamo Touya-

-Bueno Touya, supongo que nos veremos mañana en la preparatoria- sonrió, y como despedida le dio un beso en la mejilla

Camino un poco y miro hacia atrás, al lugar donde el se encontraba parado. Y pensó "como me gustaría que el me acompañara", y como si Touya hubiera leído sus pensamientos, lo escucho gritar su nombre y dirigirse hacia ella.

En cuanto sintió que el la abrazaba volvió a la realidad, y le pareció sorprendente el echo de haberlo conocido, y todo gracias a un "pequeño cambio de su rutina".

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Espero les haya gustado :3,

Por cierto gracias por sus reviews fueron los que me motivaron a escribir esta segunda parte de "Un encuentro casual".


End file.
